


Stud

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS S5!  This is just a quick drabble I came up with after watching previews for 507.  Just wondering what would happen if Brandon propositioned Justin.  Un-betaed.





	Stud

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Babylon was pulsating on a regular Saturday night. Justin hadn't been to Babylon since he walked out on Brian the week before. He had been too depressed to do anything other than stay on Michael and Ben's couch.

He perched himself at the bar and surveyed the crowd. Brian was in full force dancing at the center of the room. As usual he was surrounded by many potential tricks.

Justin noticed the arrival of another man. He had dirty blonde hair and walked with the same swagger Brian always did. Justin noticed several of the tricks move away from Brian and surround the new guy. Justin finally understood what Brian had been trying to tell him.

Justin made eye contact with the man on the dance floor and nodded to towards the back room. The man gave a slight nod and began his trek to the back room.

Justin felt Brian's eyes on him as he made his way back. He met up with the other man at the entrance to the back room. As soon as they walked in Justin was pushed against the wall and the other man was kissing his throat and making his way down his torso.

Justin looked up and found Brian watching him. The man kissing him stopped and looked into Justin's blue eyes.

"Who's that?"

The trick looked over and found Brian watching them. "No one, just the aging stud."

Justin felt the man's hand go for his cock. Justin stopped the trick's hand before he could cup his groin. He pushed the man's hand away and walked out of the backroom. As he made his way out he caught the subtle smirk on Brian's face. Justin knew they were far from over.


End file.
